Can You Read My Mind?
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Can you read my mind? Do you know what it is you do to me? Don't know who you are Just a friend from another star… Here I am like a kid at a school Holding hands with a god, I'm a fool... Bumblebee x Starscream Warning: OOCness


AN: Once again inspired by the rapturous artwork of Lemuria09 on Deviantart, I present to you some much needed Starscream x Bumblebee slash. And cudos for you if you are part of the generation who knows what the lyrics for this song are most famous for!

This fic was actually inspired by Lemuria's art as well as a series of songs. They are:

Hello by Evanescence

Lover's Concerto by Kelly Chen

Victor's Piano Solo from Corpse Bride

And they mystery song that you will be given a link to at the end of this fic!

_**Can You Read My Mind?  
**_

Bumblebee stared out at the stars, trying to reach for them as he stood on the top of the Sumdac Industries tower, his boosters nestled against his back as he prepared to try and take off. He crouched, placed his thin servos on the ground before his feet in a runner's stance before running across the roof, crouching before the edge of the building and leaping off. His boosters roared to life and Bumblebee grinned as he shot into the air for a moment. His face fell as he began to sink, his boosters unable to support him.

"No, no, no, frag, no!" Bumblebee hurtled towards the earth and the unforgiving concrete, the golden sunset sky watching him plummet back towards earth. He curled into a ball, quivering and preparing for impact.

An impact that never came. Thick arms curled around Bumblebee's slender form, the young mech latching onto them as the air was stolen from his vents at the sudden stop. Bumblebee clung, optics offlined and lips trembling as he wind rushed past him and he slowly felt himself being lowered onto soft grass. He shuddered and keened, curling up into a ball in his savior's arms, clinging to large, secure hands and thick arms, curled against a warm chestplate with near silent vents whirring and vibrating against his helm.

_**Can you read my mind?  
Do you know what it is you do to me?  
Don't know who you are,  
Just a friend from another star…**_

When Bumblebee recovered enough to look his savior in the face he was shocked at what he saw.

Starscream, the original of the Seeker clones, was looming over him, holding him tightly with blood red optics staring down at him with a handsome face twisted into a scowl.

"Are all Autobots as idiotic and foolhardy as you? Or are you just special?" Starscream snapped, shaking Bumblebee slightly. "Do you know what you could have done? You could have wound up as part of the pavement, offlined instantly if you were lucky!"

"I… I…" Bumblebee was shocked. Starscream had saved him? He was upset, that was sure, but why was he not pounding Bumblebee into the ground as he yelled and ranted about what could have happened to Bumblebee. "I'm sorry…" Bumblebee whimpered, looking down shamefully, the same way he would have reacted had Optimus caught him instead.

Starscream stopped his ranting, sighing and moving to crouch, grabbing Bumblebee by the lower edge of his chest armor and straightening him, allowing Bumblebee to find his footing on the park ground. Bumblebee looked up into crimson optics, his own wide, blue ones shamed.

"What were you doing jumping off of buildings in the first place?" Bumblebee saw Starscream's wings twitch slightly and his gaze was drawn to them. When he didn't answer and Starscream noticed his distraction, the Seeker took one of his long fingers and turned Bumblebee's face back to his, staring down into forget-me-not optics. "What were you doing, Bumblebee?" Starscream asked softly, though he was pretty sure of the answer by now.

"I…" Bumblebee's face flushed with energon.

"Yes?"

_**Here I am like a kid at a school  
Holding hands with a god, I'm a fool  
Will you look at me quivering  
Like a little girl shivering?  
You can see right through me**_

"I wanted to fly… Like you…" Bumblebee whispered. "I want to see your world… Your sky…"

Starscream smiled softly, not his usual smirk or sneer of contempt, but a soft, gentle curve of his lips as he stared down at Bumblebee. Suddenly he swept forward and Bumblebee gasped in surprise as he was hoisted into strong arms in what he realized was "bridal style". Before he could protest, though, Starscream's thrusters were screaming to life and he was taking off into the air, shooting through the sunset sky towards the atmosphere. Bumblebee curled his arms around Starscream's neck, gasping as he felt the wind and then airless, cold space caress the parts of his body not pressed to Starscream's, feeling the smooth glass of Starscream's cockpit against his side.

He looked up at the handsome faceplate as they flew, taking in the smooth gray dermaplating as well as the black and maroon of the seeker's paintjob. The long, strong chin, smooth, thin lips of Starscream's wide, handsome mouth. Exotic, narrowed ruby optics that glowed happily as they flew through the air.

They landed some time later, Starscream still holding onto Bumblebee firmly. Bumblebee looked down when their gazes met.

"Look… See my world… See my sky." Starscream looked up and Bumblebee followed his gaze, awestruck at what he saw.

_**Can you read my mind?  
Can you picture the things I'm thinking of?  
Wondering why you are  
All the wonderful things you are**_

Thousands more stars than he ever thought existed hung above them, suspended in the airless vacuum of space, twinkling and whispering whatever cosmic secrets to them, singing in the silence surrounding them, laughing at their own private jokes. The dark blue velvet of the sky surrounded them, turning their bright paintjobs into dull gray highlighted by blue. Bumblebee's gaze must have been like that of a young child because Starscream was staring at him, smiling and tightening his grip around the slender waist gently.

"It's beautiful…" He whispered, his words stolen by the darkness surrounding them and Starscream smiled, obviously having read Bumblebee's lips.

"It is…" He whispered in Bumblebee's audial, though his comm. Link – and Bumblebee had to wonder as to when and how Starscream had gotten that frequency – a hand smoothing over Bumblebee's back as the much smaller mech turned to look down at him.

Starscream smiled sadly up at him and Bumblebee, smiled back, stroking the older mech's face with curious fingers, amazed that the seeker would allow him even that.

Starscream's enormous hand reached up and Bumblebee allowed his helm to be held by it, his face tilted and his body lowered as if he weighed little more than a feather.

Then their mouths met.

_**You can fly, you belong to the sky  
You and I could belong to each other  
If you need a friend,  
I'm the one to fly to  
If you need to be loved, (to be loved)  
Here I am, read my mind!**_

Bumblebee was surprised before he relaxed, mouth pressing to Starscream's chastely.

"This is my world, Bumblebee… Cold… Empty… A beautiful cage made of pearl-dust, stars and blue velvet." Starscream whispered in his audials as they kissed again, this time Starscream's glossa swiping along Bumblebee's lower lip, begging for entrance. Bumblebee felt coolant building up against his optic lenses, allowing the tears to leak forth as he clung to the older mech, allowing himself to be held and kissed by the Decepticon.

Starscream slowly stroked his side and back, large servos engulfing him easily as the seeker pulled back from their kiss. Bumblebee's optics onlined slowly, never wanting to let this end, this warmth and freedom he felt in his spark. He knew he shouldn't have allowed this, should have merely shot Starscream and called for the others to help when they were still on earth. He shouldn't have allowed himself to be drawn in by the seeker.

"I'm alone here, Bumblebee… Please… Don't let me be alone any longer." Starscream whispered through the comm. Links and Bumblebee nodded, kissing Starscream fervently once more, stroking to handsome, firm faceplate as Starscream held him even tighter than before.

_**Will you look at me quivering  
Like a little girl shivering?  
You can see right through me**_

Bumblebee was unsure as to when they got to the crashed remains of the Nemesis, but he didn't care how. All he cared about was the soft caresses against his chestplate as he lay on Starscream's berth, the larger mech kneeling between his legs, staring down at him with that same soft smile as when he had first told the seeker about his desire to fly. Bumblebee shivered and revealed his body slowly, allowing his armor to clatter away as he undid his catches, his black protoform revealed beneath the thick plates.

Starscream smiled sadly down at him, stroking over the thin scars around Bumblebee's spark chamber and abdomen, pausing at the lines across his hips. Bumblebee looked away, ashamed of himself. He was useless, used goods… That's what they had said… He would be turned away now. The young mech was surprised at the gentle kiss to his chest, jumping to see Starscream kissing every firm, raised scar across his smooth, tender protoform.

The seeker only stopped when every scar found on Bumblebee's body was kissed and caressed in the most tender way, the seeker then moving to remove his own armor. Bumblebee gasped at the sheer amount of scars across the seeker's body, not a single inch spared from the blemishes. He reached up to touch a particularly long one across his spark chamber. Starscream smiled and held his servo there, lowering his head to kiss Bumblebee once more before covering the slender form with his own muscular one.

_**If you need a friend,  
I'm the one to fly to  
If you need to be loved,  
Here I am, read my mind!  
**_

Bumblebee smiled and allowed his own spark chamber and interfacing panel to pull back to reveal his spark, spike and port. Starscream paused before frowning and opening his own chamber. There was no spark, but there was still a soft, faint blue-green glow. Bumblebee reached into the chamber, stroking the contours of the container before fondling the small, firm-flexible amount of spark plasma within Starscream's chamber, created by the Allspark no doubt. Starscream obviously gasped and moaned, if his facial expressions were anything to go by. The seeker doubled over, kissing Bumblebee firmly before pressing their hips together, not entering the young bot completely, barely penetrating his port with his spike. Bumblebee knew he was moaning and mewling and begging, but his words were stolen from him in the vacuum as he was taken by the Decepticon.

Soon they were entwined together, their bodies molding together as if they were made for that, Starscream curled around Bumblebee, hips pumping slowly, gently, into the smaller bot, careful not to damage him as their sparks were pressed together.

_**Read my mind!**_

AN: The Mystery Song is called "Can You Read My Mind". It was originally sung by Maureen Mcgovern but is most famous for being recited as a poem in the first Superman (Starring Christopher Reeves and Margot Kidder) movie by Lois Lane.

http:/ 3. :88/ may56/cache2/ s38/153868. mp3?910.060248505349 (removethespacestoviewthelink)


End file.
